Recuerdos
by Gaarbear
Summary: Tres años después, Ib con su hermana Mary visitan con su profesor de arte suplente la galería de Guertena. Al parecer las estatuas han extrañado la rosa de Ib, las damas a su pequeña traicionera hermana Mary y los muñecos a su amado Garry. Sin recordar nada Ib y Garry deberán volver a enfrentar los peligros de la galería y los de Mary.
1. La Galería

_**Hello! Prometo ir mejorando por ahora es medio Whaaat!? Pero bueno :S Esta basado en el juego Ib (Naah enserio?) Pero no es ningún final en especial, es como una combinación de los finales El rincón de los recuerdos y Juntas para Siempre. Saludos y espero que lo disfruten! ^-^ **_

Tres años después del incidente en el museo de Guertena Ib sigue con su vida normal, sin recordar nada.

Esa mañana de invierno Ib iba para el colegio cuando ve que la calle principal esta cortada. Faltaban 15 minutos para que sonara la campaña. Apresurada dio media vuelta para dirigirse por la otra avenida. Allí se encontraba la galería. Ib sintió una punzada en su corazón. Ese lugar le traía cierta melancolía y a la vez un poco de felicidad. Sentia confusión por ambos sentimientos contradictorios. Lo ignoro y siguió hacia la escuela.

Justo cuando toco la campaña ella entro al aula. Su compañera de banco la esperaba.

Llegas justo a tiempo Ib! El profesor de arte aun no ha llegado, dicen que enfermo.

Oh, gracias al cielo, si tenía una falta más llamarían a mis padres.

Siguieron hablando unos momentos hasta que el director, seguido de un joven de unos 23 años entraron por la puerta.

Alumnos, el será su profesor suplente.

Ib pudo escuchar algunos suspiros de las chicas. En especial el de su compañera de banco. Su nuevo profesor le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Como si lo hubiera visto en una especie de sueño o algo así. Ib se quedo pensando cuando alguien la llama, era el profesor.

Señorita, quiere repetir lo que dije antes?

No lo escuche

Bueno Ib era demasiado sincera, él se le quedo mirando fijamente durante unos minutos.

Bueno, un placer conocerla entonces, soy Garry su nuevo profesor. Oh que maleducado de mi parte, cual es su nombre?

Ib.

Estaba segurísima de haber escuchado esa frase antes. Paso el día y volvió a su casa. Al salir vio al profesor y sin darse cuenta comenzó a seguirlo. Se quedo mirando la galería al igual que Ib al ir a clases. Siguió caminando, antes de entrar a su casa paro en un kiosco a comprar caramelos de limón. Para su hermana mayor, Mary. Abrió la puerta y su hermana la recibió con la merienda. Comieron y hablaron aunque Ib no le menciono a su nuevo profesor, tenia un presentimiento que no le agradaría.

Semanas después, su profesor de arte aun no regresaba así que Garry decidió llevarlos el a la excursión. Ib estaba contenta porque seria la extraña galería de la otra vez que le causaba tanta intriga. La otra buena noticia, no para Ib sino para Mary, era que irían ambos cursos juntos.

El día de la excursión Ib se puso su ropa habitual, camisa blanca, falda roja y un pequeño moño en el cuello. Mary se puso su típico vestido verde y caminaron juntas a la escuela. El profesor las esperaba en la puerta para subirlas al micro escolar. Se sentaron juntas y Mary comenzó a parlotear mientras que Ib hacia unos Si, ajam, claro. 15 minutos mas tarde ya estaban en la puerta. Al entrar los cursos se separaron y Mary comenzó a quejarse pues quería quedarse con su hermanita menor. Ib se puso toda colorada, todos se reían siempre de Mary. Siempre quedaba sola y "perseguía" a Ib hacia todos lados. Garry explico cada uno de los cuadros pero se detuvo en "Mundo Fabricado". A Ib también le resultaba familiar. Luego de una pequeña vuelta Ib se separo del grupo para regresar al cuadro. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear. No era eso tan familiar? De repente una imagen apareció en su cabeza. Estaba ella cuando tenia nueve años, mostrándole un cuadro a… una hormiga? Siguió caminando cuando las luces se apagaron permanentemente. Unas palabras en rojo aparecieron: _Has regresado, Ib_. Le causo temor y comenzó a correr por toda la galería cuando ve unas huellas azules que salen del cuadro "El Abismo de las profundidades" más bien, entran. Como si la invitaran a entrar también. Mira a su alrededor, trata de abrir una ventana que parece que esta abierta pero igual no abre. Rendida decide que es su última opción y se sumerge. Entra en una habitación de dos colores, rojo y azul. Va hacia un lado y encuentra una rosa? Una hermosa rosa roja…

**XXXXXXX**

Mary no podía encontrar a su hermana. No podía creerlo. Justo a esa galería habían ido! Encima con el nuevo profesor. No dejaría que le robaran a su hermana Ib. Las luces parpadearon y se apagaron. Comenzó a dar vueltas, gritando el nombre de Ib pero ella no aparecía. Se para frente a un cuadro "La Dama de Rojo", ella la mira y sonríe. De repente una pintura amarilla sale del techo, y forman la palabra: _Traición. _Mary ve enojada al cuadro – Solo quería vivir con Ib! Al decir esto el cuadro enfierece y la atrapa de una muñeca, metiéndola de nuevo, en el mundo de su padre. Guertena.

**XXXXXXX**

Garry estaba perdido, dando vueltas por todos lados, hace unos minutos estaba buscando a la pequeña niña Ib y ahora estaba solo en un lugar oscuro con una rosa azul en la maño. Ya había enfrentado a una estatua sin cabeza que le saco dos pétalos. Al tirar de ellos sintió como si le pegaran en el medio del estomago. Por suerte había un florero cerca. Descubrió que al poner la rosa en un florero sanaba tanto la flor como el. Camino unos minutos cuando cae del cielo (bueh, del techo) un pañuelo bordado, con la palabra Ib. Preocupado se dio cuento que ella estaba con el! Cuando comenzó a correr unas palabras en azul aparecieron. _Lo olvidaste… Aun te sangra la mano?_

_**Chan-chan! No se que tal quedo, díganme ustedes. Ahora empieza la verdadera aventura! Tan tan tan! Tal vez resulto un poco denso al comienzo pero es que debía comenzar de algún punto. Gracias a la persona que lee esto :D**_

_**Fin - Capitulo I**_


	2. Destino?

_**Holaa! Esta es la segunda parte de la fanfic "Recuerdos", creo que falta unos capítulos mas para que Garry conozca a Mary pero prometo para los fans pedófilos que ya se conocen Garry y Ib. Saludos y espero que lo disfruten! ^-^ Puse los diálogos en tamaño 10 en vez de 11 :D**_

Ib caminaba dando vueltas en una gran habitación roja. No encontraba ninguna salida, comenzó a inspeccionar los cuadros. Se detuvo en el de una mujer de rojo. "_La Dama de Rojo"_ se leía claramente y sentía como si la miraba con odio? Al dar media vuelta escucho un ruido como si algo se cayera, se dio vuelta y el cuadro estaba en el piso. Pensó en levantarlo pero desecho la idea y siguió caminando cuando algo la empieza a perseguir sin pensarlo corre a lo mas que puede en un segundo da vuelta la cabeza y era la dama de rojo, cuanto desearía que Mary estuviera con ella, aunque si lo pensaba mejor que no. No quería ver a su hermana involucrada en esta extraña galería. Aunque… seria lo mas lógico. Ella también estaba allí en la excursión. Ese pensamiento le dio otro punto de vista a Ib. Seguramente había alguien mas que ella. Esperanzada sigue corriendo cuando ve algo que brilla en el suelo era la llave, la tomo y fue hacia la salida.

**XXXXXXX**

Estúpidos cuadros, ese era el pensamiento de Mary. Se encontraba sola y perdida. Tanto tiempo había pasado? De repente una de sus hermanas, la dama de amarillo, le señala la salida. Corre hacia allí cuando unas gotas de pintura caen de la pared. Un poco borroso se leía _Olvidas la Rosa_. Como era posible? Ella era un cuadro al igual que ellos, su "hermana" se acerca y le explica todo. Al pasar tres años fuera, ya era humana, lo único que la conectaba hacia este mundo (El mundo de Guertena) era el cuadro. El problema era que no podía quemarlo para desconectarse del mundo, así moriría. Enojada tomo la rosa y se fue tratando de encontrar a Ib antes de que descubra su secreto.

**XXXXXXX**

Garry se encontraba en la sala siguiente a la de Ib (Si jugaron al juego supongo que se ubicaran) Una dama de azul miraba atentamente sus movimientos. Esto resultaba tan dolorosamente familiar. A tiempo se dio cuenta de que no debía confiar en los cuadros antes de que La Dama de Rojo, le robara la rosa. Era lo único para lo que estaban? Para matarlo? Camino pensando en el pañuelo y en el mensaje. Una estatua sin cabeza comienza a perseguirlo de repente. Apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar, corre sin cesar pero olvido que las estatuas abren puertas. Esta se le tira encima y arranca dos pétalos cuando todo se vuelve borroso.

**XXXXXXX**

Ib, paso por la puerta y decidió ir hacia el lado derecho, siguió de largo cuando se tropezó con algo. ¿Era un chico? El sujetaba fuertemente una pequeña llave. Ib lo llamo, y lo sacudió pero solo se escucharon gemidos de dolor. Tomo la llave y fue hacia la puerta izquiera. Ahí se veía una puerta y un florero. Abrió la puerta cuando una dama de azul la mira fijamente. Ib se escondio detrás de una pared. Tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sabia que nunca se iria aquella mujer, y que si tenia la rosa del joven, mientras mas tiempo perdiera, menos posibilidades quedarían. Dio un salto, tomo la rosa y corrió. Apenas salió de la habitación se acercó al florero cuando la dama salta por una ventana. Ib corrió hacia al pasillo recordando que no podían traspasar puertas. Por si acaso la cerró con la llave y puso una silla enfrente. Se acercó al florero y puso la rosa del chico. Era azul y fácilmente se notaba que tenía mas pétalos que la chica. ¿Seria por la edad? Eso supuso ella.

**XXXXXXX**

Mary seguía corriendo, sentía que todo estaba en su contra. En vez de ayudarla, sus hermanas querían asesinarla. Sentían la traición, por haberlas abandonado. Corría, rezando por Ib y por su secreto.

**XXXXXXX**

Al abrir los ojos una niña de doce, trece años estaba frente a él. Garry retrocedió, temiendo que fuera parte de la galería pero cuando vio que sostenía su rosa amablemente, sonrió.

Vienes de la galería, no es cierto? Te encuentras bien?

Si.

No parece hablar mucho, pensó Garry. Pero era tan linda! Maldito, lolicon. Era un pervertido! Era una de sus alumnas. Él era un hombre, debía protegerla!

Sigamos caminando, eres Ib cierto? Soy tu profesor, no se si me recuerdas. Me asuste porque te habías separado y fui a buscarte pero no te encontré y…

Si, soy Ib

Que niña, tan tierna! Siguió caminando, recordándose que tenía 12 años! Pero cuando fuera mayor… BASTA! No, esos no son pensamientos adecuados, aun así siento una conexión con esta pequeña. Nos habremos visto antes?

**XXXXXXX**

Ib estaba contenta con tener compañía. Caminaron unos pasos cuando Garry tropezó. Ib no pudo evitar reírse – No me he asustado! Le había contestado el nervioso, siguieron caminando un rato largo cuando Ib, grito.

Garry! CUIDADO! Tienes una araña en tu cabeza

Que? Donde? Quítamela!

Ah, perdón, es tu cabello.

…

Ib no pudo no reírse, habría jurado que era una araña. Estaba muy contenta de tener a alguien a su lado. En especial Garry. Sentía que ellos debían estar juntos. Seria cosa del destino que estén juntos en la galería?

_**Fin – Cap. II Espero que les allá gustado! :D**_


	3. Mary

_**Holaa! Esta es la tercera parte del fanfic "Recuerdos". Bueno, no sé que decir, *w* Hoy se conocerán Garry y Mary. También Ib pero ya se conocen. Disfruten, no olviden la review**_

Ib caminaba de la mano de Garry, distraída. Pensando en cualquier cosa o detalle que viera. Garry la trajo a la realidad.

Ib, sabes lo que es un puzzle de leche?

No.

Pues es un rompecabezas totalmente en blanco, no me gustan demasiado, al final no hay ninguna imagen.

Ib y Garry siguieron caminando un tiempo.

**XXXXXXX**

Taan linda! Ib acababa de tropezar y tenia toda la cara roja, de vergüenza. Ojala pudiera irse de allí con ella. Esperaría hasta los dieciséis [A esa edad te puedes casar en Japón] Claro que primero tendría que conocer a los padres, y hablar con ellos. A parte ni siquiera sabía si a ella le agradaba el de esa manera.

PUM! Un golpe en la cabeza trajo a Garry a la realidad. Una niña de cabellos rubios alborotados con ojos azules como el mar _(Aaah, que poeta)_ se encontraba en el piso, vio como Ib se le acercaba y no dejaba de abrazarla. Era acaso esa niña histérica? Pobre Ib, esa niña tenia unos problemas. No importaba, los tres juntos saldrían de allí!

**XXXXXXX**

Mary le dirigió una mirada de odio a Garry para luego ir y abrazar y besar a Ib. Que emoción! Volvía a encontrarla, era la segunda vez, seria mas fácil, supuso. Pero dudaba de la galería. No la querían allí y ella no quería estar ahí.

**XXXXXXX**

Una monada!? Como esos bichos horrorosos de ojos rojos podrían ser una "monada". Mary los abrazaba mientras compartía sus gustos con Ib. Acaso eran ciegas? La niña rubia era cada vez mas insoportable, ya no podía darle la mano a Ib sin que lo mirara con odio. Entraron los tres a la última habitación del laberinto. Ib y Mary miraban fijamente un cuadro de una pareja feliz. No necesito que preguntara. Era claro eran sus padres. En ese preciso instante Ib y Mary se desmayaron. Ojala hubiera sido menos amable y hubiera dejado a la rubia allí. Pero en el fondo sabia que no era lo correcto. Agarro a las niñas en brazos y las llevo a un lugar seguro.

Esa era la sala! Una pequeña sala con unas librerías, lastima que al lado había dos cuadros de dos mujeres rojas. Sabía que al acercarse le atacarían. Como las distraería? Dejo a las niñas en una esquina, para luego correr como un desquiciado por toda la habitación.

**XXXXXXX**

Poco a poco Ib abrió los ojos. Un abrigo azul la cubría y la sonrisa de Garry la despertaba. De repente Mary lo empujo alejándola de su sueño. Comenzó a parlotear hasta que callo al lado de ella agotada. La cara de Garry regreso y comenzó a preguntarle como se sentía. También a Mary pero era notorio que ignoraba la respuesta.

Hey, Ib. Mira en el bolsillo de la chaqueta

Un caramelo de limón se encontraba allí. Ib le sonrió cuando escucho los gritos de Mary.

Que hay para mi Garry? Eh nada! Como que nada!

Solo tengo uno eh…

PERO! Es injusto, para ello no se lo hubieras dado y además…

Sabía que debía interrumpir o Mary se volvería loca.

Toma Mary, no tengo hambre * Le entrego el caramelo*

No ahora no lo quiero.

Típico de Mary. Aun así, era su hermana.

**XXXXXXX**

Lo que menos deseaba Mary en el mundo era estar con Garry. Aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo quedar mal frente a Ib pero como era notable Ib estaba encantado con el! Conocía cada parte de la galería aunque esta no estaba a su favor. De repente una idea malvada se le vino a la mente. Un libro rojo sobre salía de los otros grises. Comenzó a leerlo en voz alta, diciendo que le leería un cuento a Ib.

"_Entonces con mis manos le hice xxx, pero para que ella sintiera más xxx le dije xxx; xxx y luego de eso le toque en donde xxx, porque sabía que ella xxx…."_

Que lees Mary!?

Un cuento para Ib~

No leas esas cosas hasta que seas mayor

Ib era muy inocente, demasiado y casi no entendía nada. Simplemente se quedo mirándolos con los ojos abiertos. Desgraciadamente no logro el resultado que Mary esperaba hasta que Ib, con toda la pureza del mundo pregunto.

Garry tu lees esos libros?

…, No.

Pero Garry es un adulto

Mary comenzó a reírse de forma malvada. Pero paro para seguir caminando con Ib y Garry. Aunque no por mucho.

**XXXXXXX**

Regresaron juntos a la habitación cuando una extraña planta comenzó a sobresalir del cuadro.

Que sucede?

Nadie tuvo tiempo de responder. Una planta de piedra los había dividido. A Ib por un lado y a Garry y Mary por el otro.

_**Fin – Cap. III Espero que les allá gustado! :D**_


End file.
